


Pie à la Mode

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys argue over dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie à la Mode

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pie à la Mode   
> **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The boys argue over dessert.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Pie.”

“Ice Cream.”

The boys’ voices got louder and louder as they each tried to out do the other.

“Dean, Sam.” Just that, their names said in the quiet, gruff voice of their father’s and both of them instantly stopped. “What’s all this about?”

“I said...” They spoke in unison.

John shook his head. “One at time. Dean, you start.”

Dean sighed. “You said that we could get a dessert to take back to the motel. Well, I want pie and Sam wants ice cream.”

John couldn’t keep from smiling. “You can have ice cream on top of the pie.”


End file.
